During a telephone call, when it is necessary to remember the other party's useful message, including memorizing important message such as an address, a user would oftentimes have to find a tool like a pen and a piece of paper to take a record, and this is generally quite troublesome. Also, if the other party's accent is inaccurate or when the environment is so noisy that the user could hardly hear clearly what the other party is talking about, the user would oftentimes have to work very hard before he/she can understand the meaning of the other party's conversation.
Of course, during a telephone conversation, the user can access a short message module, find the address of the other party of the telephone call, and then send a short message, while the other party can, after receiving the short message during the telephone call, access a short message module to check the short message; however, such operation oftentimes not only is inconvenient but also will generate extra costs, thereby resulting in a reduction in the actual operation efficiency.